


Make 'em Shine

by AdamantSteve



Series: The Adventurous Sex Life of Clint Barton [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bootblacking, Clingy Phil, D/s themes, Established Relationship, M/M, Service Top, Shoe Kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint's about to ship off for a mission, there's something Phil likes to do for him first. </p><p>Written for a tumblr request (from about three months ago) for bootblacking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make 'em Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Since this isn't my personal kink, I hope I haven't gotten anything massively inaccurate here, and if I have, I do apologise!! That's one of the reasons I wrote this from Clint's perspective, happily allowing Phil to do this for him whilst not quite understanding it. 
> 
> Beta read by Dunicha.

"I'm shippin' out!" Clint exclaims, leaning against the doorframe to Phil's office. Phil looks up, startled, and then just stares; Clint's in full uniform, and he knows what that does to the guy, which is why he came down here. 

"Did they move the launch forward?" 

"No," Clint says, face creasing into a huge grin. 

Phil bites his lip and nods. "Come in, then." 

 

Clint locks the door behind him and when he's turned around, Phil's already taken off his jacket and is tucking his tie inside his shirt. He busies himself moving things out of the way on the desk and then takes Clint by the hand to guide him to it, standing between his spread legs so they can kiss deeply. 

"You know, we could just fuck," Clint says, watching Phil undo his cuffs and roll up his sleeves. "There's time." 

"Not in the office," Phil replies, and Clint doesn't think he'll ever quite understand the logic, but decides not to push it. Phil pulls out a wooden box and a newspaper from the bottom drawer of his desk, leaving them on the floor while he walks over to the couch to grab two cushions before throwing one at Clint's feet. He hitches up his trousers before sitting on it, placing the other in his lap with the newspaper on top of it. Clint watches, legs still spread til Phil curls a hand around the back of one boot and pulls it into his lap.

 

"You gonna make em shine for me?" Clint asks softly. Phil nods but doesn't look up from where he's gazing at Clint's nondescript black boot. Clint doesn't get it, really, but Phil does, and that's what matters. 

 

Phil takes a deep breath and opens the wooden box. He does it like the whole thing's a ritual, taking out tins of polish and the brushes one by one and lining them up neatly beside him. 

First goes the black polish, faintly smelling like gasoline as Phil carefully dulls the leather with one brush. He's thorough, his face a mask of concentration as he works away, only looking up at Clint when he reaches forward to place a hand on Phil's shoulder to smile at him. 

 

They have talked about this a little, but for all Phil's insistence that its about him making sure every detail is correct, like the whole thing is about perfection, Clint's not buying it. It's more than that. Phil never has Clint take the boots off, he always kneels on the floor to do it. He's always lower, eyes never meeting Clint's for long. He’s quiet when he does it and quiet afterwards, too.

 

Next the polish is rubbed in with the other end of the first brush, firm strokes rubbing the polish away. It doesn't take long. Then another brush to buff them properly, leaving behind a deep black shine that Clint's not sure is much different than it was before. But Phil looks happy, the tiniest of his tiny smiles playing on the corner of his lips. 

 

He buffs them even more with a cloth, and on occasion he'll do the whole thing again just for the hell of it but not today, today he shifts enough to lean forwards and kiss the toe of one boot. It doesn't turn Clint on, not really, but it does... settle him, to watch Phil's eyes close and hear him make tiny sounds of pleasure as he kisses every place he can reach. He licks the creases at the ankles and rubs his cheek against the laces, sighing softly when Clint leans forward and puts a hand on top of his head in reassurance. Of what, Clint's not sure, but it feels right. 

 

When he's done, Phil sits back and silently rubs them with the cloth again til any trace of his mouth’s ministrations is gone, and when he stops he puts everything back in its box again. 

 

Sometimes, Phil will suck Clint's cock, and sometimes, he'll jerk himself off. Sometimes both. But usually he'll lean against Clint's leg and close his eyes til it's time for Clint to leave. 

 

Today, though, he seems unsure, and Clint swallows hard before he tells Phil to come on up, pulling him into his lap and holding him tight. 

"I'll be alright, baby," Clint says softly when Phil buries his face in Clint's shoulder. "I'll be back before you know it." And he's not sure where 'baby' came from but again, it feels like the right thing to say and it makes Phil cling onto him just a little tighter. 

 

He rubs Phil's back rhythmically and holds onto Phil's legs when he pulls those into his lap too, kissing the bits of his head he can reach and cooing reassurances of how safe he's gonna be and how soon he'll be back, how there's nothing to worry about. And he's pretty sure there is nothing to worry about, because he has to make it back because of Phil. That's just how it is.

 

Phil's always had a preternatural sense of time and when Clint has ten minutes to get to the flight deck he takes one last deep breath against Clint's neck and tightly squeezes him before extricating himself from Clint's grasp. 

 

"Ok?"

Phil nods and holds out a hand to pull Clint up, and his grasp is so strong and sure it's hard to believe he was just moments ago curled up in Clint's lap holding on for dear life, 

"MacKenzie's a bit of a loose cannon, watch out for her on the ground," Phil says, because of course he's read the file and gone over everything for a mission he's not even involved with. 

"Will do, boss." 

"I'll help you with your paperwork when you get back."

Clint nods and pulls him in for another kiss, a proper one. 

"You'll be back on the regular mission rota soon, you know,"

Phil doesn't reply, just steps back and looks away. "Be careful alright?"

Clint steps back into his space and kisses his forehead. In days gone by he might have made a joke, something about not falling off of buildings if Phil isn't there to catch him or... Whatever. Phil doesn't find those jokes funny so Clint doesn't make them anymore. 

"I will," he promises, and for once, he really means it.


End file.
